


Valentine's Day

by illustriousprotagonist



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, These two dorks are so in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 10:15:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6047806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/illustriousprotagonist/pseuds/illustriousprotagonist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anyone who looked from the outside would begin to wonder how in love two people could possibly be. Ryan was Brendon and Brendon was Ryan, their souls were knit. They were soulmates, in the truest sense of the word.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valentine's Day

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first try at writing pure smut, so I hope it wasn't too terrible. Leave comments below telling me how it was! 
> 
> I know this is a bit late for Valentine's Day, but I did what I could in such short time! Enjoy!

The water was warm as the two lovers sat in the bath. It was a big, porcelain bath big enough for two men to sit in. The day was Valentine's Day, and the two men were spending it together.

Ryan and Brendon had been dating for three years, and they fell deeply in love in those three years. Anyone who looked from the outside would begin to wonder how in love two people could possibly be. Ryan was Brendon and Brendon was Ryan, their souls were knit. They were soulmates, in the truest sense of the word. They held each other in the highest regard, and they trusted each other immensely. Of course, they had arguments from time to time, but those were nothing compared to the grand scheme of their relationship. Together, they would take on the world.

“I love you so much, Brendon,” Ryan's calming voice said.

“I love you more than you know, my love,” Brendon replied, leaning back to kiss his boyfriend on the jaw.

“Are you sure about that?” Ryan ran his hands up and down Brendon's chest.

“Quite positive, actually,” he hummed against Ryan's neck. “The water’s getting cold. Let's get out, yeah?”

After they had wrapped towels around each other, not bothering to fully dry off, the two men saw themselves standing in front of the mirror. Ryan was behind Brendon, putting his hands on his sides. Ryan kissed down Brendon's neck and shoulders.

“What do you see, Brendon?” Ryan whispered against his wet skin.

“I see...an amazingly hot guy, and then I see Ryan Ross,” Brendon joked.

Ryan gasped lightly. “You better be joking!”

“You know I'm joking, my love.” Brendon turned around to face his boyfriend. “I see an amazingly hot guy, and then I see myself; an average guy.”

“You are not ‘average,’ you're Brendon freaking Urie. You make girls’ ovaries explode whenever you open your mouth. I wouldn't call that ‘average.’” Ryan kissed his boyfriend passionately, cupping his face with one hand. “I love you, and I cannot believe you think you're just average. You're the most beautiful person I've ever seen, and you are the love of my life. I wish you could see yourself through my eyes. You are like…a god to me. You have the body of a god, and you have the voice of a god. That pretty much means you're a god, Brendon.”

Brendon looked at his lover with admiration and wonder. “What did I ever do to deserve you?”

“I should be asking you the same thing, Brendon.”

As soon as their lips connected again, a fiery passion was renewed. They kissed with fervor, and Ryan lead Brendon to their bedroom. The door shut and all bets were off.

Ryan slammed Brendon against the back of their bedroom door, and Brendon wrapped his legs around Ryan's waist. If not for the pressure of Brendon's back against the door, he would've fallen to the floor. However, this was not the case as it gave Ryan enough time to put his hands under his lover's thighs. Brendon draped his arms over Ryan’s shoulders.

Ryan brought them back and onto their big bed. He flipped them over, so Brendon was on the bottom.

Ryan started peppering kisses across his boyfriend's neck, chest, and down to his navel. Brendon let out a throaty moan when the spot just above his cock was bitten. A little noise of anticipation and amusement came from the Ryan.

Finally, Ryan obliged, putting just his mouth on the tip of Brendon's cock. The man on top exhaled deeply through his nose as he moved down the shaft. Brendon threaded his fingers through Ryan's slightly damp hair. "God, fuck, Ryan," he swore. 

Ryan and Brendon had tried deepthroat before, but it hadn't ended well. This time, however, Ryan knew he could do it. With every inch that passed his lips, he was closer to his goal. The tip of Brendon's cock hit the back of his throat and he gagged. 

Brendon pulled Ryan up by his hair. "Babe," he warned, "you don't have to."

"I want to make you feel good, Bren. I can do it, I promise."

With a sigh, Brendon returned the pressure of his fingers to Ryan's hair. He moaned in approval whenever Ryan's throat contracted around his shaft. If he kept this up, he knew he wouldn't be able to last very long.  
After a few moments, Brendon tightened his grip on his lover's hair. "Ry-- I'm gonna--if you keep that up-"

Suddenly, Ryan pulled off Brendon's cock. A gossamer thread of saliva connected the two. Ryan placed a hand on Brendon's abdomen.

"Not yet," he whispered.

The next few moments were a blur. The pair were too lost in their own heated passion to take note of what was happening. Preparation, sweet nothings whispered, and gasps of slight pain were the only things remembered. The next thing the two knew, Brendon was sitting on Ryan's cock. Their hands were together and their fingers were intertwined. Brendon leaned over Ryan and Ryan was whispering "I love you"s to him as the pain subsided. 

Ryan held Brendon's hand up to his cheek. "You're so beautiful," Ryan whispered.

Brendon's eyes held all the stars in the universe and Ryan loved them. Ryan loved the way his eyes would light up whenever he talked about something he loved. He loved the way Brendon talked with his hands, the quirks he had, the way his teeth crept up behind his lips as he smiled. He just loved the man currently on top of him, and he loved him more than words could describe.

"You're so perfect."

"I'm far from perfect, Ry," Brendon replied softly.

"To me, you're the most perfect thing in the universe. You're...unbelievable."

Ryan moved his hands to Brendon's hips and gripped them tightly. He pushed Brendon's torso up, then pulling him back down. Brendon's eyes fluttered shut in bliss.   
He, then, alternated between using Ryan's chest as leverage and rolling his hips. 

Usually, when it was like this they could go for hours.

They stayed in that position for a few more minutes, Brendon moving his hips to pleasure them both. "Please take over, Ryan," Brendon said, resignation evident in his voice.

Ryan obliged, lifting Brendon up and off of his cock. Ryan sat up and kissed Brendon passionately. Their lips were locked in a heated battle as Ryan laid Brendon back on the bed. He pushed himself back so his head was on the pillows. 

Ryan tilted his hips and slowly pushed inside of Brendon. The feeling wrecked his body with shivers as he slowly sank into his lover. Brendon let a drawn-out sigh escape his lips as pleasure consumed his body once more. Their lips reconnected, and for just a fleeting second, Ryan had almost forgotten how soft his boyfriend's lips were. 

It went unsaid that Brendon was okay, for Ryan knew from the way his lover's lips moved against his own. He built up a steady rhythm, in and out, picking up speed. His hips leisurely thrusted back and forth. Brendon let out throaty moans and high-pitched whimpers as Ryan brushed against his prostate. He knew it wouldn't be long, now, until Brendon's climax. Ryan felt himself slipping closer to the edge.  
Their lips never broke apart, even as Ryan sped up his thrusts. Brendon whined as the constant friction and pleasure pushed him over the edge. He came hard, spilling his seed onto both of their chests. 

Brendon clawed at Ryan's back as he snapped his hips. Ryan bit down on Brendon's bottom lip as he climaxed, riding out his orgasm. His thrusts became sloppy and shallow, then stopped all together. 

They laid like that for a while, neither finding the words to describe what just happened.  
After they had caught their breaths, Brendon spoke out between pants. "That...was amazing."

Ryan smiled as he pulled out slowly. He sat back on his knees as he pulled off the condom, tied it off, and threw it in the small rubbish bin next to their bed. Ryan used a discarded towel to wipe off Brendon's come from his and his lover's chests.

The room smelled of sex and sweat, but they never minded it.

Ryan flopped down next to Brendon, wiping his damp hair out of his eyes. He turned his head to look at Brendon, who was looking at him with delight and love. 

"What's up?" Ryan asked.

"I just love you so much. It's almost overwhelming," Brendon said, a smile plastered onto his visage. 

"I love you. Sometimes, it is overwhelming. You're so amazing and beautiful, and I love you so much." 

"Happy Valentine's Day, my love. What a wonderful way to spend it, huh?" Brendon asked, somewhat amused.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." 

The rest of their evening was spent with idle chat, loving words, and promises of "next time"s. 

It was a wonder how two people could love each other so much. If anyone had looked upon them during their lovemaking, they wouldn't see it as "an abomination" nor as a sin. They would simply see it as two people, whose hearts are in the right place, trying to become one. Some might argue that what they were doing is disgusting, but it was the most pure love known to them. Neither had experienced anything as strong as the love they felt for one another.


End file.
